Being
by ebineez01
Summary: Daniel talks Sam and Jack into going to a party. Short little one shot set somewhere mid series.


A/N

So this is kind of a song fic I guess. It's inspired by 'Thinking out Loud' by Ed Sheeran. I hope you either know the song or go listen to it before/ during reading this - I think it'd help a lot :-) set sometime mid series. late S4-S7.

Usual disclaimers of I don't own them or SG-1

And I hope you enjoy :-)

xxxxxxxx

Sam tried not to feel self conscious standing next to the Colonel as she waited for Daniel to return from the bathroom. Right now they were about the only two people _not_ on the dance floor and she had to concentrate to stop herself bouncing on the balls of her feet, willing her friend to hurry the hell up!

Suddenly, she realised she was mistaken in her thinking that she and the Colonel were the only two people not dancing when she saw a young woman move to intercept Daniel as he was half way back to them.

"Oh, no, come on Daniel," she mumbled. "I'm counting on you here."

She could see the indecision on his face and knew the moment he decided he couldn't say no to the young woman. When he glanced over to her she glared at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his new dance partner.

_Damn it Daniel! We only came to this stupid birthday party because you guilted us into it and now you're running out on me!_ she silently fumed.

Their little exchange wasn't lost on Jack. He had sensed Carter was as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof since Danny had gone off and left them alone. Well she wasn't the only one who was feeling a little bit...off...

"Ah screw this crap," he mumbled as he turned to her holding out his hand. "Major?"

Sam turned and stared at his hand as of he were holding out a still flapping fish to her.

"It's just a dance," he reminded her.

She brought her eyes up to his and smiled slightly as she placed her hand in his, the contact burning all the way up her arm. Sam's heart beat hard, the Colonel keeping hold of her hand as he led her out to the dance floor. When he stopped and turned back to face her she just stood there.

Smiling to himself Jack moved to her placing his right hand on her hip, glad that when he brought their still joined hands up to rest against his chest she automatically moved her left hand up to his shoulder. He moved to the slow music and she followed.

Sam was panicking. She couldn't think. All she could seem to do was..._feel_. Him. Close. She found it a little hard to breath when she thought about exactly how close. _Too close..._

Jack had only heard the next song for the first time on his drive over here. It made him think so much of her at the time that he couldn't help the flex of his fingers on her hip now, his chin coming down to rest on their joined hands when the words started.

Sam didn't know if she'd imagined the change in his grip when the song started. Then she felt the slight rasp of his light whiskers as he ran his cheek over her hand where it rested against his chest.

_So honey now, take me into your loving arms _

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _

_Place your head to my beating heart_

He pulled her tighter against him, his hand moving around to the small of her back as the music continued.

_Cause honey your soul, could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And baby your smile, is forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_And maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

He turned his face into her neck breathing deeply as she pulled her hand out from under his moving it around his waist.

_Baby now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head to my beating heart_

She felt him shift making room for her as she rested her cheek against that same spot on his chest where he'd held their clasped hands moments before.

His hand moved into her hair causing her to lift her eyes to his.

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

Sam swallowed as she dropped her gaze tucking her head under his chin.

Jack managed to keep up the movement until the music stopped, then he stopped with it. She looked back up to him when the next song started and he still hadn't moved. He stared into her eyes for moment letting her see god knows what written all over his face before he managed to pull himself together. He dropped his hands and took a step back from her.

Sam found she was so acutely aware of the loss of contact it nearly made her step back up to him. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Thanks for the dance Sir." His eyes dropped and she couldn't quite tell what she'd seen in them. Disappointment?

"Anytime Major," he answered softly as he started to turn away, surprised when her hand landed on his arm.

Her smile grew slightly as she looked up at him hopefully. "You feel like another?" He hesitated, she saw the indecision on his face, and she nearly dropped her hand, about to dismiss the idea when she felt his hand cover hers.

"I'd love to..." His heart swelled as her smile widened into a full blown Carter grin, and as she moved into his embrace, her head against his beating heart he closed his eyes and just enjoyed...being...

xxxxxxx

A/N

Sorry for having so many lyrics in there but hopefully you all either know the song or have now listened to it so you got a feel for the story. :-)

I used this same song in 'Romeo in Black Jeans' but thought a different part of it worked well for Jack and Sam so decided to write this little one shot for it.

I hope you enjoyed it and letting me know if you did is highly encouraged ;-)

And for all of you following Event Horizon, I haven't forgot about it, I'm just a little...stuck...


End file.
